Studs
Studs was a short-lived and wild dating game show that featured two men going out on dates with three women and answering questions about them. Premise Two single guys, referred to as "Studs" (hence the name of the show), previously went out on dates with three ladies. The Studs job was to match answers and/or statements with the ladies about the date. Each correct answer won a heart, and the Stud with the most hearts won the game. Round 1 In this round, the Studs were given a series of three choices said by the girls in response to a question and their job was to match each choice to one of those girls. A correct match won a heart and the right to match one of the two remaining statements to another girl for an additional heart. Each Stud played three questions, for a maximum of six hearts. Round 2 Before the show, the ladies were asked six questions about the Studs, and they answered the questions by deciding which Stud answers the question. In this round, the Studs were asked those same questions. They alternated turns with different questions and, like with the ladies, their job was to decide which Stud best fit each question (either him or his opponent). After each Stud gave an answer, the ladies altogether announced the correct Stud. As always, each correct answer was worth one heart. Ending At the end of the show, each woman decided who to go out with again; each Stud made a guess as to which lady chose him. If either Stud was correct, he won a date of his choosing, for which the show paid for. If both Studs were correct, the couple whose Stud had the most hearts (out of a possible nine) won the date (in case of a tie, both couples won the date). Trivia Former host of Card Sharks and Sale of the Century, the late Jim Perry opened an episode of Studs in 1991 due to its host DeCarlo being a former contestant on Perry's show Sale of the Century in the 80s at the time. Although Studs has earned high ratings among young viewers and was fairly popular during its run, it was cancelled in 1993 in order to make room for a new late night talk show debuting on the FOX network called The Chevy Chase Show, for which it had a short-lived run from September 7 to October 1, 1993. Studio Studio 6, FOX Television Center, Los Angeles, CA Merchandise A board game was once released by TDC Games, Inc. in 1992. 6106zS77QIL._SL1152_.jpg Gallery 72334_622917587723022_852742655_n.jpg 6063902860_de61ebab2d_o.jpg STUDSAD_8-19-1991_P1.jpg STUDSAD_8-19-1991_P2.jpg STUDSAD_8-19-1991_P3.jpg STUDSAD_9-23-1991_P1.jpg STUDSAD_9-23-1991_P2.jpg STUDSAD_11-4-1991_P1.jpg STUDSAD_11-4-1991_P2.jpg Studs_Trade_1991-11-25_P1.png Studs_Trade_Ad_1991-11-25_Part_2.png STUDSAD_12-2-1991_P1.jpg STUDSAD_12-2-1991_P2.jpg STUDSAD_12-8-1991_P1.jpg STUDSAD_12-8-1991_P2.jpg STUDSAD_12-8-1991_P3.jpg STUDSAD_1-12-1992_P1.jpg STUDSAD_1-12-1992_P2.jpg STUDSAD_1-13-1992_P1.jpg STUDSAD_1-13-1992_P2.jpg STUDSAD_3-9-1992_P1.jpg STUDSAD_3-9-1992_P2.jpg STUDSAD_4-6-1992_P1.jpg STUDSAD_4-6-1992_P2.jpg STUDSAD_6-22-1992_P1.jpg STUDSAD_6-22-1992_P2.jpg Studs_Ad_1.jpg Studs_Ad_2.jpg STUDSAD_1993-7-06.jpg International Airing In Australia, it aired on Network Ten. In Britain, it aired on its channel Sky One in 1992 while being heavily promoted. However, the show was considered unsuccessful in that country; The Sunday Times even reported the show along with Chances and E Street as "all did poorly with UK viewers". In New Zealand, the show was screened late weeknights on TV2 in the early 90s. International Version An equally short-lived Spain version under the name Contacto con Tacto (Contact with Touch) hosted by Bertin Osborne aired on Telecinco from 1992 until 1994. Notable contestants Ronald Goldman appeared as a contestant in 1992, two years before his infamous murder (along with Nicole Brown Simpson) in 1994 for which O.J. Simpson was found civilly liable, but not criminally guilty. Three daughters of Illinois Repubican Congressman and Presidential Candidate Phil Crane appeared on a episode of Studs in 1992. Dr. Dan Diaco stated that he was a contestant on the show, Billed as Sam. While on the Bubba the Love Sponge radio show May 30, 2013. Chris Hardwick was also a contestant on Studs in 1992. His appearance led to him landing a job as the host of MTV's similarly themed Singled Out. Rating Additional Page Studs/In Popular Culture Studs/Video Gallery Links Studs @ The Game of Love One contestant's experience Category:Dating Category:Romance Category:Adult Category:Relationship Category:Syndicated shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1991 premieres Category:1993 endings